Un éclair vert
by Eleann
Summary: ...Avada Kedavra...  Ça aurait du être simple… Mais ça ne l'était pas, parce que c'était elle…
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous, _**

**_Je vous présente un petit OS qui sommeillait depuis un long moment au fond de mon ordi, j'espère que ça vous plaira._**

**_Eleann'  
><em>**

* * *

><p>…<em>Avada Kedavra…<em>

Il avait entendu cent fois ces six syllabes, il connaissait le ton que tous mettaient dans ces deux mots : ils les crachaient comme une insulte, ils les envoyaient au condamné comme un dernier affront.

Ils lui avaient dit que ce serait facile, qu'il n'aurait même pas à réfléchir… mais c'était _elle_. Et ce n'était pas simple.

Il serait tellement plaisant de croire que le monde est noir ou blanc,

Qu'un cœur battait pour le mal ou pour le bien.

Qu'aucun conflit ne pouvait venir troubler cet ordre établi.

Mais voilà, le monde n'était pas seulement blanc ou noir, de même que chaque cœur avait sa part d'obscurité et de lumière. Même s'il arrivait que cette dernière soit très bien dissimulée.

Elle sortit des ténèbres pour s'élancer vers lui.

Peu importait la pluie, peu importait le vent soufflant en rafale, elle venait à lui avec ce sourire magnifique qui le faisait défaillir. Il voyait ses cheveux roux voler derrière elle, il la voyait s'approcher et il avait envie de lui sourire, de la chérir.

Il voulait se souvenir de la teinte exacte de ses yeux verts.

C'était un ange, nul doute là-dessus, mais c'était avant tout _son_ ange.

Son sourire, ses cheveux, sa façon de courir… Tout lui donnait envie de s'approcher le plus vite possible, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'aimer, de la goûter, de lui avouer la vérité mais il restait figé, appréciant chacun de ses gestes, tentant de se remémorer toutes les nuances de son regard.

Elle brillait malgré l'orage qui faisait rage, elle resplendissait comme une étoile qui éclipserait toutes les autres, elle était son soleil, son univers… La lumière de son cœur sombre.

Elle était sa force et sa faiblesse, son harmonie et sa faille, son amour et sa haine, son ange et son démon.

Il était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune ombre dans son cœur à elle. Elle n'était que lumière, lumière et pureté, espoir et certitude, optimisme et conviction. Elle était un ange qui faisait pâlir d'envie tous les autres. Elle pouvait dans un rire amener la lumière dans les ténèbres. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait dans son coeur trop sombre pourtant si sûr d'être destiné à l'Enfer. C'était ce qu'elle avait fait, d'un simple éclat de rire.

_Elle était sa force et sa faiblesse…_

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle allume cette lumière si bien enfouie ? Pourquoi avait-elle été chercher plus loin que les apparences ?

Elle s'était assise au bord du gouffre de la vie et lui avait murmuré un jour : « _Ce __n__'__est __pas__ parce __que __je __n__'__en __vois __pas __le__ fond __qu__'__il __n__'__y __en __a __pas__… __Il __est __aussi __sûr __qu__'__il __y __en __a __un __pour __arrêter __ce __vide __que __tu __penses __sans __fin __que __la __lumière __existe __en __ton __cœur, __même __si __tu __n__'__y __crois __pas _». Elle lui avait offert son premier sourire cette fois-là. Il l'avait prise pour une démente mais aujourd'hui il cherchait dans sa mémoire la couleur de ses yeux.

_Non, __ce __n__'__était __pas __vert __émeraude__…_

Si elle faisait partie des anges, de ceux qui prônaient la vie et l'espoir, lui avait depuis longtemps pris sa place en Enfer. Elle était la Paix quand il n'était que Chaos. Pouvaient-ils exister l'un sans l'autre ? Avaient-ils un quelconque intérêt s'ils n'avaient pas leur opposé pour les tempérer ?

_Non, ce n'était pas vert pomme…_

Il lui suffirait d'un sourire pour qu'il abandonne tout ce en quoi il croyait, il lui suffirait d'un mot pour qu'il la suive dans ce monde inconnu baigné de lumière. Il délaisserait toutes les zones d'ombres de son âme si elle le lui demandait. Mais elle ? Elle, elle le suivrait probablement mais son cœur resterait aussi lumineux qu'au premier jour. Elle vivrait à ses côtés au sein même de l'obscurité mais son âme resterait la plus pure qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Elle ne changerait pas. Elle allait le détruire avec ses sourires radieux mais elle ne changerait jamais.

Elle était son étoile, sa boussole, son air mais aussi sa prison, ses chaînes, sa sentence et son bourreau.

Elle le gardait pieds et poings liés à la réalité de son présent, à la réalité de ses ténèbres profondes.

Elle avait arrêté de courir lorsqu'il avait tendu son bras.

Ça avait été facile finalement…

Il voyait l'eau du ciel imbiber ses cheveux jusqu'à les assombrir, et la lumière de ses yeux qui hurlait sa joie de vivre s'éteindre en même temps que l'_éclair__vert_l'avait frappée. Elle l'avait vu arriver, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui avait sourit tendrement une dernière fois, lui rappelant tous les rêves qu'ils avaient un jour osé faire à deux, avant de s'écrouler à ses pieds.

Il l'avait fait…

C'est à ce moment-là que la lumière explosa dans son cœur. Cette lumière qui lui aurait donné la volonté de se dresser avec elle contre le monde entier s'il l'avait fallu. C'était explosion la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais vue, la douleur la plus pure qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Mais c'était trop tard, elle ne bougerait plus jamais.

Combien avaient appris, comme lui, la valeur de l'amour au moment où il n'y avait plus rien à aimer ? La leçon était d'autant plus amère qu'il était le seul responsable de cette perte.

_Elle était sa force et sa faiblesse…_

Et tandis que le ciel pleurait de plus en plus fort la perte de son plus bel ange, il fit demi-tour, une unique larme s'échappant de ses yeux gris et se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie. Seul témoin de la présence d'une part de lumière dans son cœur d'encre.

Une lumière qu'il avait préféré éteindre à jamais plutôt que d'en souffrir un peu plus encore. Cette faille qu'il avait choisi de combler, cette force dont il s'était séparé...

Il restait droit, illusion de fierté, illusion d'impassibilité, et maintenant il se rappelait. Il ne lui restait plus que ça d'elle, des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui, tous, lui hurlaient sa culpabilité, des souvenirs qu'il voulait faire taire mais qui lui renvoyaient l'image de sa déchéance, de son sourire avant qu'elle ne tombe, de sa tendresse et de _l__'__éclair__vert_ de son regard avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il se souvenait à présent… De ses yeux...

… _C'était un vert unique… C'était un vert couleur d'Espoir… cet Espoir, qu'en même temps qu'elle, il avait **tué**…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et non, ce n'est pas un happy-end mais je trouve que ça colle mieux au personnage de Drago =)<br>Et oui je sais que Ginny a les yeux marron mais le fabuleux monde des fanfictions me permet de prendre certaines libertés donc j'ai décidé que ma Ginny aurait les yeux verts ^^  
><em>**

**_En attendant j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter en bien ou en mal ;-)  
><em>**

**_Est-ce que vous voulez que j'écrive le même passage selon Ginny?_**

_**Eleann'**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, **_

_**voilà, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le premier chapitre mais devant l'enthousiasme de Jessica je me suis dis que je pouvais bien écrire cette version là.**_

_**Merci beaucoup à Jessica et MlleEmyMalfoy j'espère que cette version vous plaira.**_

* * *

><p><em>4 mois et 12 jours, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti…<em>

Elle regardait depuis sa fenêtre les _éclairs_ qui zébraient le ciel un peu plus loin à l'ouest.

Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes sur le château mais l'orage serait bientôt là et ces stries blanches dans le ciel noir de cette soirée en témoignaient.  
>Le vent soufflait tellement fort que la forêt interdite semblait encore plus inquiétante que d'habitude, elle semblait animée d'une vie propre avec ses arbres agités et les hurlements des rafales entre les branches qui arrivaient jusqu'aux fenêtres du château.<p>

La jeune fille était appuyée contre le montant et regardait le spectacle, elle ressentait une étrange envie d'aller dehors – malgré la scène désolée qu'offrait ce ciel menaçant et les bourrasques impressionnantes.  
>Elle poussa un long soupir avant d'enfin quitter des yeux cette vision aussi lugubre que son moral était bas.<p>

_4 mois et 12 jours, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti…_

Elle ne s'encombra pas même d'une cape, et sortit de son dortoir. Elle entendit vaguement les éclats de voix de son frère qui lui intimait l'ordre de rester à l'intérieur, le brun aussi ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte mais lui faisait comprendre avec moins de véhémence que le rouquin.  
>Et alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur le dernier maillon du trio, elle fut surprise.<br>Il n'y avait pas de colère dans les yeux de la petite brune, seulement de la compassion, du chagrin et de l'inquiétude.  
>- Il ne reviendra pas Gin'…<br>La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire triste, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, comme pour répondre un « _Je sais_ » imaginaire.  
>Et alors que les garçons se retournait vivement vers leur meilleure amie pour avoir plus d'explications, celle-ci sourit légèrement en ajoutant doucement « sois prudente ».<br>Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit qu'elle acquiesçait de la tête puis sans attendre elle avait quitté la salle commune pour dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie.  
>Elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, comme à personne en fait, mais la brune l'avait découverte bien vite, c'était bien connu, elle savait toujours tout sur tout.<p>

_4 mois et 12 jours, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti…_

« _Tu es ma plus grande force, mais aussi la seule chose qui peut m'atteindre mon petit ange_ »  
>Etait-ce le temps pareil à celui de cette soirée là qui lui rappelait cette phrase comme un murmure ?<br>Etait-ce cette sensation étrange qui l'avait poussée dehors et qui désormais guidait ses pas et qui lui renvoyait en écho tout ce qu'elle avait perdu ?  
>Etait-ce bien vrai qu'on pouvait vivre loin de l'être aimé ?<br>Elle jeta un regard vers le ciel d'encre et sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle laissa la pluie imbiber ses cheveux et le vent fouetter son visage.  
>Elle se souvenait…<br>Elle se souvenait de ses cheveux toujours parfaits et pourtant si désordonnés au réveil, elle se souvenait de la couleur acier trempé de ses yeux, elle se souvenait du sourire qu'il lui réservait, elle se souvenait de son rire qui avait le pouvoir de rallumer les feux éteints depuis des siècles, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son âme.  
>Elle se souvenait de leur premier « je t'aime », dans un murmure.<br>Et elle se souvenait de son adieu.

_4 mois et 12 jours, c'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était parti…_

Elle déambulait sans but depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'elle se figea, revivant une énième fois cette scène qui la torturait.

_Il l'avait tirée à l'abri des regards de la même façon que les dizaines de fois précédentes, il l'avait embrassée avec la même passion emprunte de tendresse que toutes_  
><em>ces fois auparavant.<em>  
><em>Il lui avait souri comme d'habitude et il lui avait dit le plus calmement du monde toujours en souriant.<em>  
><em>- Je pars mon ange.<em>  
><em>Et là, c'était tout son monde à elle qui s'était écroulé, elle aurait voulu le retenir mais les mots de voulaient pas sortir, elle restait figée entre ses bras,<em>  
><em>un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle avait envie de pleurer.<em>  
><em>- Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra, lui avait-il murmuré comme s'il avait senti que ce sourire n'était plus qu'un masque.<em>  
><em>Il y avait dans sa voix une certaine inquiétude qui avait fait douter sa belle de la joie qu'il semblait vouloir afficher.<em>  
><em>Oh oui, ils se reverraient évidemment… sur un champ de bataille ou chacun essaierait de faire triompher son camp, au mépris de son propre bonheur.<em>  
><em>Sans un mot de plus, il avait déposé un dernier baiser au goût désespéré sur sa tempe et avait disparu dans les couloirs.<em>  
><em>Ce jour là, pas une larme n'avait coulé même s'ils avaient tous les deux compris que la prochaine fois qu'ils pourraient se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre serait<em>  
><em>la dernière.<em>

Mais cette nuit trop sombre avait donné à la rouquine, sans trop qu'elle ne sache d'où cela venait, un espoir né du désespoir qui l'avait envahi, pas une seule larme n'avait coulé depuis qu'il était parti et pourtant elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur. Pour lui, elle aurait changé de camp, mais il ne lui avait pas demandé, il l'avait simplement laissée seule, comme abandonnée.  
>Un regard circulaire pour confirmer qu'elle était toujours dans le même monde, noir, morbide et désolé. Cela aurait normalement suffi à la faire remonter dans son dortoir, s'allonger dans son lit en cherchant un sommeil qui la fuyait depuis des mois.<br>Mais le rideau de pluie qui s'intensifiait n'avait pu cacher la silhouette qui était figée dans la cour.  
>Même de loin, elle savait que c'était lui. Comme si cette nuit trop noire lui avait soufflé que ce moment viendrait et que ce serait lui.<br>Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'était la fin, la cape de désespoir et de ténèbres qu'il traînait derrière lui.

Sans plus réfléchir une seule seconde, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, elle voulait voir son visage aux traits si fins, elle voulait se blottir dans ses bras qui semblaient taillés pour épouser son corps. Elle voulait voir son sourire, elle voulait entendre cette voix profonde et hautaine qui lui allait si bien, elle voulait sentir la chaleur qui la ferait renaître.

Elle courait sans même s'en rendre compte, et lui ne bougeait pas. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire éclatant qui faisait mal tellement il était sincère quand elle avait vu apparaître ses cheveux d'une blondeur faisant concurrence au soleil lui-même malgré la pluie et le vent.  
>Elle avait espéré un sourire mais c'est un tout autre geste qui la fit se stopper. Il avait tendu le bras pointant sur elle sa baguette. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.<p>

Une fraction de seconde, elle paniqua, elle avait trop de choses à lui dire, elle avait trop de choses à vivre avec lui encore, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.  
>Et puis finalement elle poussa ses pensées là un peu plus loin dans son esprit, et réfléchit à ce qui était en train de se passer.<p>

«_ Tu es ma seule faiblesse, la seule capable de me faire renoncer à ce destin, la seule capable de me blesser assez pour que j'arrête tout._ ».  
>Il est bien connu que lorsque nous connaissons nos faiblesses, nous pouvons nous en débarrasser, et c'était ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi.<br>Alors qu'elle comprenait cela, elle se rendait également compte qu'elle ne devait pas parler, sinon il n'irait pas au bout de son geste et serait en plus grand danger encore lors de la bataille qui se préparait dans l'ombre.

Finalement que pouvait-elle espérer de mieux ? La dernière chose qu'elle entendrait serait une voix qu'elle n'espérait plus. Et elle allait s'effondrer pour le rendre  
>invincible, pour qu'il ne pense qu'à sa survie et parvienne à sortir vivant de l'hécatombe qui s'annonçait.<br>Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de survivre à cette guerre, parce que quel que soit l'issue du combat, elle signait sa fin, celle de celui qu'elle aimait, ou si par  
>miracle ils s'en sortaient tous les deux, la guerre serait la fin de ce « nous » auquel elle avait un jour eu l'audace de croire.<p>

Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle ne lui en voulait même pas, elle était seulement… déçue… et sûrement un peu blessée qu'il ait choisi la guerre plutôt qu'elle…  
>Alors elle sourit, un sourire triste qu'elle espérait graver dans son esprit.<p>

Elle pouvait mourir pour lui sans remords mais si un jour il l'oubliait ça n'aurait servi à rien, alors elle voulait le marquer dans la moindre parcelle de son corps et de son âme. Elle le fixa toujours en souriant, un sourire triste qui voulait lui dire qu'elle était prête, qu'il pouvait prononcer ces deux mots, mais qui lui hurlait « _Ne m'oublie pas…_ ».  
>Et enfin, elle les entendit :<br>_- Avada Kedavr…_  
>Elle n'entendit pas la fin, mais savoura chaque syllabe. Sa voix était bien plus assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et cela lui poignarda un peu plus le cœur, mais qu'importe, celui-ci ne battait que pour lui alors s'il voulait le stopper…<p>

Elle rencontra ses yeux argent qu'elle aimait tant, elle oublia tout, sa famille et ses amis qui la trouveraient étendue et sans vie avec un sourire.  
>Elle savait que son sourire les trahiraient et qu'à cause de lui sa meilleure amie n'aurait aucun doute sur celui qui était responsable de sa mort mais elle savait que sans elle, il serait invincible, plus aucune faiblesse ne pourrait le faire tomber.<br>Il vivrait. Alors elle sourit encore et tenta de lui dire dans ce sourire tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui murmurer pendant des années mais plus encore c'était un « _Ne m'oublie pas_ » qui brillait dans ses yeux et son sourire et qu'elle voulait graver au fond de ses yeux gris.

Elle s'affala sur les pierres alors que l'orage éclatait et elle ne se rendrait jamais compte de la larme qui lui tombait dessus en même temps que la pluie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si c'est le cas ou au contraire si ça ne vous a pas atteint<em>**

**_A une prochaine fois peut-être,_**

**_Eleann'_**


End file.
